


Revenge Plot

by Phoenexus



Series: Defector [5]
Category: Jackscepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenexus/pseuds/Phoenexus
Summary: “For a second there,” Jack breathed out quietly. “I thought you were her.”With a new loss weighing on the two of them, Jack and Mark struggle together to try to continue moving forwards. When Jack turns to revenge, Mark finds himself following along.





	

Mark was unsure about it all when Jack started talking fast, leading him outside and away. He was too perky, with a large smile taking up most of his face.

The way Jack fidgeted too much. The way he went off on tangents of random thoughts to fill the emptiness of the air. The way he ran his fingers through his hair. The way he kept adjusting his goggles on his head once he put them on. It all reminded him of her.

Jack had slapped on a sunshine yellow smile on his face, it was the same one Mark had seen on Amy every time she had something on her mind. All he’d have to do was pull her into a hug and she’d melt, explaining what she had been hiding. The two of the would tackle her problems as a pair. Together.

He almost pulled Jack into a hug, even reaching out to him. But when Jack looked back at Mark, he used the same hand he had been reaching with the ruffle through his greasy hair. Jack didn’t really notice the oddness of the motion, or at least his face didn’t seem to realize what Mark had been trying to do.

“Why don’t we take my plane?” Mark asked as he lowered his arm.

“Yer plane?” Jack echoed. Mark nodded.

“Yeah,” Mark continued. “The one I used to get here.” Jack looked interested, more focused than he had been moments ago.

“Sure,” Jack responded slowly. “We can use it.” He paused momentarily. “So long as you remember where it is and what it looks like.” He turned to walk in the direction of his car.

Sure, they could use Mark’s plane. Of course, Mark had left out the detail that it wasn’t hard to forget the mangled mash of metal that was once a plan. He of course said he could remember what it looked like. That way Mark could be helpful and that limited information was enough for Jack.

– ✴ –

When they arrived at the scene, Mark regretted bringing his plane up.

“This,” Jack looked utterly horrified as he jumped out of the car and raced to the plane. “This is a…”

“A government plane,” Mark finished. He was about to continue talking but Jack began to fuss over the scrap metal.

Mark found it amusing to look at the concern on his face. Jack kept muttering to himself. Curse words flew everywhere, the only thing that would be flying around here at the moment.

“Can you fix it?” Mark asked. Jack stood to his feet, hands placed on his hips. He tapped his foot while thinking and stared at the sky.

“Possibly,” Jack finally came to a conclusion. “But it won’t be ready for weeks, if that. Maybe years. What the ‘ell did ya do to her!” He was actually outraged.  
“Jesus man,” Mark smirked. “I didn’t know you’d get so worked up over a plane.” Jack stuck his tongue out at Mark and then went to his knees in front of one of the smashed wings. He tenderly touched the metal.

Jack seemed at ease while around this big broken machine. He tiptoed around, seeming afraid to disturb the battered giant.

Mark recognized that kindness in Jack’s eyes. He had wore the same look on his face that he had when taking care of Mark. After all, Mark had been that wrecked when Jack had found him in a very similar situation.

“This is sick though,” Jack popped his head up from the other side. “I do wish we could use it. It’d be fucking awesome to fly a government plane!” He seemed giddy as he gathered up pieces of scrap metal. “When he return and it’s all fixed, you’ll have to tell me how it works.”

“Do you think I do?” Mark replied with a chuckle in his voice. He leaned against the nose of the plane, but Jack waved for him to get off. “You do know how it got this way?”

“Pity.” And Jack really meant that. He genuinely looked upset that Mark didn’t know how this wreck of a beautiful machine worked.

“I do know how to fix most of it though,” Mark offered. “I know how the base works and some of the advanced parts of it…”

“But not how to fly it?” Jack giggled. “What kind of a mechanic are you?” Jack stood while tucking a strand of his green bangs behind his ear and moved closer to Mark.

God he looked like Amy. A smirk on his face, an insulting, but playful comment just spoken. He even tucked his hair behind one ear like her. Mark fought the comparison, arguing with himself internally.

Amy was gone and Jack wasn’t her. Jack was his own person, his own confusing mess of a person.

“Clearly a suck-y one,” Mark responded with a smirk, pushing the thoughts away.

The two men stood side by side and looked over the wreckage for a small moment.

The thoughts were beginning to return and Mark fought the urge to pull Jack closer to him. Maybe if Mark realized that Jack didn’t feel like Amy at his side, then he wouldn’t be comparing the two of them together.

However Mark wasn’t the one to bring them closer together. Jack leaned against him for a split second, comfortably. Though surprised, Mark didn’t pull away.

“Okay let’s get back,” Jack finally broke the silence with a turn to Mark. “We can use my plane.” Jack smiled eagerly up at him Mark. He began to head back to the car. Mark trailed behind with a confused smile on his lips.

“Didn’t know you had a plane,” Mark commented.

“Course I do.” Jack opened Mark’s door. Mark, though confused, entered and Jack closed the door for him. Jack hopped into the front seat and began driving.

As the engine started, something changed in Jack’s face. His smile turned slack and he refused to look at Mark. His eyes were laser focused on the road ahead.

The two sat in silence, the radio only a fuzz in the background. When Mark asked about it, Jack didn’t respond.

When they stopped at his house, Jack finally spoke up.

“For a second there,” He breathed out quietly. “I thought you were her.”

Before Mark could respond, Jack was out and heading away to the back of the house.

– ✴ –

Jack didn’t have much of a plan Mark realized as he kept blabbering on and on. How the two of them could just ride up there in the middle of the night and charge in guns blazing. It all sounded thrilling, but it was impossible.

“You know that they’ll detect us, right?” Mark warned Jack. The green-haired guy simply shrugged and looked at the engine of the plane to make sure everything was humming properly inside.

“This is ridiculous,” Mark continued as Jack slammed the lid down and clapped his gloved hands together. “We can’t just waltz in there like we own the place. We can’t just head up there on a whim, no matter how cool it’ll look.” Jack just looked at him with a smirk.

“Isn’t that what you did?” Jack said with an edge to his voice. “Leave on a whim.” Mark’s face glowed a soft red.

“That’s not the point,” He muttered under his breath as Jack laughed in the background.

Despite the earlier mishap, Jack had returned to his bubbly self. He had such a care-free laugh. If Mark hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought Jack was fine. Happy even.

But Mark knew better.

Jack was just covering everything up. He hadn’t out right said it, or admitted it, but one thing was certain: Wiishu was dead. If she had been in Cooperston and the bomb had been built correctly, there was no chance she could’ve survived the blast.

Mark knew that Jack had recognized that Wiishu wasn’t there. That was clear when he was mistaken for her. But Mark wasn’t sure if Jack had realized what had happened to her.

Mark reached out to Jack before the two of them entered the small aircraft. Jack looked surprised as he turned around. His face matched his lost eyes for a split second.

“If you want to talk about it…” Mark offered.

Jack’s mood snapped in that moment. He jerked away from Mark’s hand.

“I’m fine,” Jack snapped and with that, he turned on his heel. Mark followed closely behind in silence.

Jack did the rest of the check-ups on the aircraft in silence. He worked quickly and diligently, hyper-focused on the task at hand. When Mark tried to say something, he was stopped with a sharp shoosh, a machine noise or even a motion of Jack’s hand.

Finally, Mark just walked out.

It was clear Jack just wanted to be left alone with his own thoughts. If Jack didn’t want to talk about it or try to address it himself, it wasn’t Mark’s duty to help him through it.

However, Mark did know that if Jack kept this all bottled up, it could kill him. Revenge, especially obsession over revenge, killed more men in this fucking Civil War than anything else. Mark didn’t want Jack to be the next victim to that endless task.

Mark was left feeling hollow. Did Jack blame him for Wiishu’s death? It was a strong possibility now, though it hadn’t seemed like it earlier. After all, they had made this “plan” together. Jack wouldn’t have worked with Mark if he felt like Mark was to blame. Right?

Even if Jack didn’t blame him, Mark felt that he had to carry out this plan. No matter how idiotic it was, he owed that to Jack. Mark felt guilty. He felt so entirely guilty and it was eating at him everytime he looked at the plane or into Jack’s lost eyes, grieving while the rest of him appeared angry or excited. He couldn’t stand it.

Then at the same time, he could feel the sting and the desire to be close to Amy. He missed her so terribly. All he wanted to do was cry in her arms and she would cry in his and they would be together again in a mess of tears.

He just desperately needed a hug. Instead of getting it, Mark settled for leaning against the plane and hugging his own arms around himself.

Jack and Mark were due to set out once dusk passed. In the dead of the night they would sneak around mostly unseen and go inside without alerting any soldiers of their presence. Of course, if Mark was accidently caught he could say he was returning to his job. However, Mark had no idea what Jack’s alibi could possibly be. Mark hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“Everything’s ready to go.” Jack’s voice came from the plane. His voice was sunny, cheery; it sounded as if he hadn’t snapped at Mark earlier. Mark felt a chill down his spine at the quick flip of emotions, though he had seen it already today.

Mark nodded as Jack exited the plane. He wasn’t fully smiling, but he had an excited determined look on his face.

It alarmed Mark. As Jack moved closer, Mark felt the urge to run away in the other direction for fear of what Jack might do if Mark voiced any doubt. His feet wouldn’t move though and Mark found himself facing Jack.

“Are ya ready?” Jack asked. His eyes were ice now, no longer lost and weak. It seemed as if the moments alone had only hardened Jack.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Mark shrugged as he looked around. He couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on Jack’s intense expression.

“We can avenge Amy,” Jack mentioned, knowing Mark wasn’t sold on this whole idea yet. “Don’t you need closure?” Mark’s eyes snapped onto Jack with disgust.

“This isn’t closure,” Mark growled. “This is revenge.” Jack clicked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest. He wouldn’t meet Mark’s gaze, but he continued to talk to him.

“It is for me,” Jack argued. Mark wasn’t sure if he was meant that this was Jack’s “closure” or if Jack was agreeing that this was “revenge”.

“This is what she would’ve wanted,” Jack continued. “This is what she needs and what I need. If they took her away, they need to suffer too.” Mark shook his head decisively.

“You’re wrong.”

Jack flashed a glare in his direction and turned to head back inside. Mark however caught his arm in an iron grip. Jack, alarmed, tried to escape by yanking Mark forwards, but they were both stuck in place.

“I know you’re angry, you have every right to be,” Mark spoke in a calming, wisdom-filled manner. “But this isn’t the way to heal. This isn’t what she would’ve wanted.”

“How would you fuckin’ know what she wanted!” Jack finally broke Mark’s grip. He stared into Mark’s eyes for a long moment, unmoving and holding his breath. His eyes were filling with tears, but he looked ready to attack and spring. Jack expected Mark to shrink under his hard stare.

But Mark held his place.

Eventually, Jack was the one who broke the connection between the two of them with sharp swear words.

The door slammed as Jack went to be alone again.

– ✴ –

Despite the tension, the plan was still on.

The two of them filed into the plane as Mark extended an olive branch. Jack squinted at Mark in confusion.

“Did you take that from my house?” Jack took the branch awkwardly.

“It represents peace,” Mark explained to which Jack scoffed.

“I fuckin’ know that ya bastard,” Jack rolled his eyes. An uneasy pause followed. Until Jack gave the branch back.

“I’m sorry too,” Jack apologized.

He then added. “But seriously dude. Don’t take anything out of the house next time, even if it’s for that.” Mark chuckled and placed the branch on the floor nearby.

Jack put on his silly green goggles and bit his tongue as he began to lift off. The goggles, once silly, burst to life in a green glow and Mark realized that they heightened his vision. Jack moved the plane with ease and perfection. Impressive.

– ✴ –

The plane ride was where they went over the rushed plan. Mark had several points to add that would no doubt help them prevent complete an utter failure.

For example, Mark would have to fly the plane and touch it down so that he could pretend that he was returning. Jack could hide somewhere in the craft while Mark exited the plane. Mark’d explain to the guards that he realized he was stupid and wanted to tell to Tyler that he was sorry.

Jack asked if Tyler would be the type of person to accept Mark’s apology. Mark said he would, though in reality he was honestly unsure. After all, Mark pointed out, the two of them grew up together. For old time’s sake, Tyler would forgive Mark and accept him with open arms. Not literally of course, Tyler wasn’t really into hugs.

Secondly, while Mark dealt with that, Jack should go searching around for any future plans against the rebels. This is what Wiishu would’ve wanted, Mark had argued. Not wanting to get into an argument and maybe seeing Mark’s point, Jack had eventually nodded.

Mark warned Jack that this should be the only thing he did. If Jack killed someone, the cameras in the building would lock onto him. Jack would never be able to go into public again or around any sort of technology.

Every government crafted piece of tech had small cameras to monitor the citizens and if they caught sight of a criminal like Jack, they would alert Jack’s presence. Then the authorities from the Above would come and kill him. Swiftly and quietly. Jack would simply disappear from the Below, the Above, the entire world.

Jack promised that he wouldn’t do anything that stupid. Of course, he sort of mumbled it under his breath so Mark wasn’t too sure if he’d keep the promise.

Mark in that moment decided if he could get away, he definitely would have to join back up with Jack. He felt the urge to protect the confident guy to his left. The one with stars in his eyes like someone Mark used to know.

So when they were halfway to the sight, Jack flicked the autopilot switch and motioned for Mark to take the pilot’s seat. Mark’s hand itched nervously as he took the wheel. He looked to to Jack for support.

“I can’t stand here and tell ya what to do,” Jack reminded him. Mark’s eyes furrowed anxiously as he turned back to what was ahead. Everything was pitch black and he could barely make out the dark shape of the floating island coming into view below. His breathing grew sharper.

“Fine,” Jack hissed. “I’ll be right here until you land and then I’ll hide below deck.” Mark’s tense shoulders dropped.

Jack coached him through everything, from the way the wings needed to tilt, to how to handle the array of buttons in front of him. “Be careful.” “Be balanced.” “Think of the plane as an extension of yourself.” “Don’t touch that! No! No! NO! That! Yes! Perfect.” He was a stream of running commentary.

By the time that he had to complete the landing, Mark was exhausted and his mind was running in overdrive.

“You did fine,” Jack spoke with his breath on Mark’s neck. He was leaning on the back of the pilot’s chair casually, glancing over Mark’s shoulder at the controls. When Mark pulled back the wheel to land, the weight on the back of the chair was lifted. Jack turned to leave.

“Jack?” Mark called to him in a hushed whisper. Jack turned back around. “Thank you.”

Jack slowly smiled and gave a sharp nod. He scrambled below, opening a hatch that Mark hadn’t noticed earlier. When the hatch on the floor closed, it seemed to disappear. Mark felt a mix of tension and ease once Jack was gone.

There was a buzzing noise throughout the plane as Mark touched the ground. Then over the loud speakers a voice fuzzed through.

“Identify yourself,” It commanded with a hiss. With his heart in his throat, Mark rose to his feet.

“This is Mark-k Fischbach-ch?” Mark’s voice cracked. He winced as the speaker went silent for a moment.

“One moment please,” The soft buzz from the speaker returned. Mark sighed in relief.

The doors to the plane opened abruptly and Mark was greeted by a few soldiers, all of them with helmets covering their faces and large guns in their hands. Despite the helmet, there was no doubt that they had pissed off expressions underneath. Mark thought of the many soldiers who had most likely lost their jobs because of him. He bit his lip fearfully.

“Hey Mark,” One replied icely. Mark shuffled uncomfortably and gave a small wave. Another soldier pulled out a white and silver orb from her side. Mark swallowed.

When clicked on, it rose into the air and began to scan the craft with a blue laser light. It was trying to detect illegal substances or other, hidden passengers inside the unusual craft. He hadn’t seen one in a long time or realized they were still in use. He thought of Jack nervously and hoped his face didn’t show the terror he felt. This was exactly why Mark had wanted to use the plane he had escaped on.

Mark reminded himself that this was most likely a rebel aircraft. Maybe they had anticipated this robot’s abilities and found ways to combat the Above technology?

“All clear,” The tiny robot alerted the soldiers. It returned to an outstretched hand and blinked off, turning into a heavy shot-put. The soldier tossed it into the air once and then moved to place it in her belt.

“I guess Ethan owes me some cold hard cash now,” she chuckled to the others. They laughed wholeheartedly and Mark chuckled weakly. They began to lead him out of the craft and turned into the courtyard.

“Why’d you come back?” One of the soldiers asked while removing her mask. Mark shook his head as if he was ashamed.

“I don’t even know why I bothered running,” Mark began to say his practiced speech. “I mean, at first, I was like, ‘I’ll join the rebellion and that’ll show them!’ Ha ha…” Mark laughed nervously. 

“But then I saw how barbaric they were. All guns and glory and I realized that even though Tyler is callous and crazy in his own way, the rebels were worse.” He took a moment to breath. “Given the choice between the two of them, I’d rather be on the Above’s side than the Below’s.” Two out of the three of the soldiers nod in agreement.

“Unnecessarily long explanation,” the one who hadn’t nodded pointed out. Mark held his breath. “But acceptable.” He lead the other two back inside, assuming Mark would follow. With a sigh of relief, he did.

He saw out of the corner of his eyes the flash of a black figure escape from the aircraft and smiled to himself.

The makeshift plan was working so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. They are both a mess. I do sometimes wish I had used Jack's perspective, because that would've been very interesting to show how he's feeling about all of this, but that would ruin the flow.
> 
> Just know that he is trying to block out the grief of loosing Wiishu by deciding to get revenge. Please know that this is very unhealthy. If you are grieving, please don't close yourself off. Sure, most of us won't break into a government facility like Jackaboy here, but revenge of any kind doesn't help. It may make you feel okay for a little bit, but eventually all you'll be left is with the emptiness of loosing someone or something. You've got to address that feeling and lean on the people around you. Seek counseling and please please please know that you can move on.
> 
> If you need to talk to anyone, feel free to talk to me on tumblr.
> 
> On that note, have a wonderful rest of your day and the update will be out asap! c:
> 
> Edit to the note: The next chapter may not come out until Friday, maybe Saturday at the latest. It's halfway written, but unedited and I have some social events (crazy huh?) to do in the next few days.  
> Ta ta for now!


End file.
